Talk:General Onox
Theroies General onox deserves a bit more speculation in my opinoun. im going to post my theroires here before i go and add them to the main section so that they can be discused and refined. I belive that general Onox gains his title from the millitary of holodrum, which (after being corrupted by power) attempted to coup. While he could not secure authority as a dictartor he did sucssed in breaking up the central government, sending holodrum into a state of feudalistic Anarchy. Ironically the strong religeous/ethical belifes and rich trade relations with subsoria provided for a pecfull coexistance of the now lawless citizens. Onox was banished from holodrum, (not by law but by de facto) and probobly wanderd into hyrule, were he was encounted by Twinorva who after hereing of his plight gave him the chance to seek revenge against the land that had deneyed him soveregheinty. any and all comments/ suggestions will be appreciated --Foutlet (talk) 19:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) or maybe he's a dark dragon from the dark world like he states in game Oni Link 19:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ^^ that would be the 3rd greatest plot twist ever as for the dark dragon thing (my cartridge broke before i could get to the final boss) im geussing that durring the final battle the location of combat was sent into the dark world and in the dark world his form was changed into that of a "dark dragon" --Foutlet (talk) 19:12, October 14, 2009 (UTC) so if the ingame text makes it implausible what about it do you find ridculous?--Foutlet (talk) 19:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :For one thing, there is nothing, and I mean nothing to back it up, whatsoever. It's all baseless theorizing, trying to make something out of nothing. If there were actually signs that anything like that could have happened, maybe it'd be plausible in any way, shape or form. As for the Dark World stuff, what would be the point in transporting you to the Dark World for one battle for no reason whatsoever? Furthermore, why does Onox speak as though his true form is this dragon form? Sheesh. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:16, October 14, 2009 (UTC) chill Xykeb. He already said he hasnt played it till the end Oni Link 19:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I supose that i was attempting to tie in an explanition of the apparent lack of a central government in holodrum. alright so if my hypothesis (calling it a therory is a bit of strech) is invalid would you care to offer an alternative regarding either the aquisition of his title or the presented state of holodrum polotics?--Foutlet (talk) 19:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) dont dis communism. Communism is the best form of government there is (in theory). Every one is treated equally except the guy who sorts things out and gets to be treated like god. I so want that job some day. Oni Stalon thats an excellent idea, the vilage seems to be peacefull enough, but then again if i remember this correctly it had a mayor. then again the 2 aren't nessessarily mutualy exclusive.--Foutlet (talk) 22:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) so your saying General Onox is from the dark world. i can live with that. so this raises the question is this the dark world that is regarded as being synonomus to the sacrade realm. and if yes what dose this imply about his speceices?--Foutlet (talk) 22:42, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I would think it would be obvious that his species, is, um, a dark dragon, kind of like he says it is. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) is there only one dark dragon? if yes than is he immortal? if yes again then that means there was a dark dragon living in the sacrade realm?--Foutlet (talk) 23:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure he says that he's a'' Dark Dragon, so probably not. As for being immortal, clearly not if Link manages to kill him. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) a good point once again however the fallacy has yet to be addressed if indeed the dark dragon is a memeber of a species than how long has it existed? and btw i was reffering to biological immortality in the sense that they cannot die of natrule causes. if it dose indeed possess this quality would that be aplied to others of its speceice? and why then are none of Onox's ancestors encounterd in a link to the past?--Foutlet (talk) 00:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Why does it matter? It's possible that Link just never encounters any Dark Dragons in ALttP. It's possible that they didn't exist until OoS doesn't really matter either way, because Nintendo doesn't give us any clues; therefore any speculating is pointless, because there's nothing to back anything up. I'm not trying to be mean here, but in cases like these, whether or not they're "immortal" or whatever doesn't matter, because Nintendo never mentions anything of the sort, and therefore the point is completely without value. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry if I'm harsh, but this is just mindless debating/theorizing. '''-- C2 / 00:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) lol. im not really trying to argue anything. if you dont belive my therory thats fine. im just asking a few questions and this guy is freaking out for some reason. relax bro its no big deal.--Foutlet (talk) 13:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not freaking out, just being brutally honest here, I find this speculating pointless. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Dragon That sounds right.—'Triforce' 14 01:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I dont think many humans are that sized either and since we never see his humonid face theres no way to tell wether he's hylian or human. On the other hand putting his race down as dragon might cause minor spoilers. Oni Link 16:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Onox's other name Did you know that if you decide to name Link "Onox" in the beginning of the game, General Onox would be referred to as "Knox?" "Dark Realm" Does the Dark Realm Onox says he's from need a page? It would appear to be an new location. The only thing is there's nothing to say about it other than that Onox is from there, and the Twinrova were able to summon him from it... --Fierce Deku (talk) 05:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Really this is a very weird situation. I would say merge it into the Dark Realm page already in existence, but I don't believe there is anything that hints at them being the same thing aside from the name. But having two pages like this might be even stranger. That's why I've avoided this in the past even though I myself noticed it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 05:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Fierce Deku (talk) 03:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC): I found another reference to the Dark Realm in a text dump by chance, and went on to search every for instance of "Dark Realm" in both Oracle games. Here they are (in no particular order): *"Uhhnn... Don't think I've been beaten! Can you keep up this fight? Gwah hah hah! I was summoned from the Dark Realm by Twinrova. See my true form! Feel the might of a dark dragon!" *"As we guessed, saving Nayru was for naught! Ambi's age is filled with cries of sorrow! Veran has extended the Dark Realm's reach, giving us what we seek-- echoing cries of sorrow! Spread, darkness! Spread, sorrow!" *"By extending the reach of the Dark Realm, Veran has spread sorrow across the land. Soon, the Flame of Sorrow will ignite! Ho ho ho ho ho!" So the flame of sorrow is apparently lit thanks to the Dark Realm reaching into the regular one. Also, Veran says "The Black Tower is finally complete! Powers of darkness, come to me! Ahh! The powers of darkness flow through me! The powers swell! Hah! Even without the powers of young Nayru, I can stop time! Now true darkness comes! The sorrow of people shall be delivered to me, lighting my Flame of Sorrow! Ah hah hah hah!". So it appears the purpose of the Black Tower was to allow Veran to expand the Dark Realm's reach; the Black Tower was needed to light the Flame of Sorrow, and the Flame of Sorrow is said to be lit because Veran spread the Dark Realm's reach. This is all I can find on the Dark Realm (in Oracle). If we think it's page worthy, I'd recommend separate "Dark Realm (Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons)" and "Dark Realm (Spirit Tracks)" pages seeing as there's no known connection. Thoughts?--Fierce Deku (talk) 03:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, interesting. We have locations on locations we know even less about than this. I approve the creation of this article, but whether it's to be kept depends on how it turns out, thinks me. --Auron'Kaizer ' 04:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC)